1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of assembling a multi-piece ceremonial sculpture and to a multi-piece ceremonial sculpture. More specifically, the present invention is a method of assembling a ceremonial heart-shaped sculpture, that once assembled establishes a symbol of unity during a wedding or union ceremony.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ceremonial rituals such as candles and other devices are commonly used to commemorate weddings, unions, or other various types of ceremonies. During a ceremony, two people in unison commence some sort of action such as lighting a candle, or filling a bottle with sand in order to show and celebrate their union.
Current existing art also includes the assembly of a cross-like sculpture during a ceremony to celebrate a union for example, see Applicant's Method of Assembling a Multi-Piece Sculpture (U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,344). An assembly of a heart-shaped sculpture is desired in the art and advantageous over the prior designs and commemorative rituals due to its unique nature and symbolism.